


【The Politician】I Wish I Had A River(River/Payton)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 前言 : 太愛劇裡的兩隻了，實在不甘心第一集就BE，想給他們一個雙方都能擁有的未來梗概 : 如果瑞佛只是重傷昏迷，而派頓為此有了不一樣的感覺





	1. Chapter 1

"我是真的愛過你。"

砰。

還沒來得及仔細感受那樣溫柔的觸摸，眼前人已舉槍，毫不猶豫地扣下板機。

派頓近乎麻木地看著這一切。

彷彿那個嘶啞著哭叫求救，怎樣也不願鬆手的男孩只是另一具行屍走肉。而自己，只是冷眼旁觀著。

那雙緊握的手最終還是在開始急救時被強行扯離，現下僅存的，唯一的學生會長候選人於這樣忙碌嘈雜的急診室中，也僅僅是路障般的存在。

男孩默默縮回角落，無視那群朝彼此大吼的成人們，以生理不適為由，推遲了警方的偵訊。

他只想回家。

那些難以抹去的噁心感似乎隨著瑞佛的血漬一起被沖往不見天日的下水道，派頓躺上自己舒適柔軟的大床，嘗試回憶起......事情怎麼會變成這樣。

他應該要哭的。

愛人死在自己面前......好吧其實對方也還在急救，這個用詞不太精確......與自己曾經有過"親密關係"友人，前一天才剛在全校師生面前坦承曾試圖自殺。隔天，就在競爭對手/曖昧對象/出軌情人的無理取鬧下舉槍朝頭部扣下板機。

派頓不希望這是在針對他，畢竟瑞佛是那麼好的一個人，有段時間裡甚至被視為自己生命裡的唯一救贖。

但那永遠能冷靜思考布局的腦袋卻不禁覺得這背後肯定有更大的陰謀。

難道又是阿斯特麗那賤婊子搞的 ? 

天啊怎麼有人能為了區區一個學生會長的身份暗殺男友 !

腦袋晃過一禎禎為謀求勝利不惜威脅誘拐，甚至謀殺政敵親信的歷史案例，派頓無法抑制的怒火中燒，兩隻握緊發白的拳頭此刻只想找些什麼來發洩。

這場選舉的代價竟如此高昂。他第一次覺得，即便明天自己即將不將而勝，順理成章的就任會長，心中依然會有塊疙瘩。

這不是自己努力，透過擊倒對手而贏得的勝利。若非如此，這場勝選將毫無意義。

說到底，派頓依舊一無所獲，還失去了位......摯交好友。

少年整晚在被褥上輾轉難眠，困惑且害怕著那將至的未來。

因疲憊而徹底失去神智前的一刻，某個臉龐倏忽掠過腦海。

他......還有機會向對方道歉嗎 ? 

如果他們之間最後一場對話禎的只是自己單方面的朝瑞佛發脾氣，瑞佛還說......。

他是不是永遠無法回應那句話 ? 會不會就這麼帶著遺憾離去 ? 

果然還是，太幼稚了啊。

派頓自己也沒能發覺，絲綢枕頭上若有似無濕痕或許多少意味著什麼。

第二天，他在學校為瑞佛舉辦的祈福會上唱了那首歌。

對方曾開玩笑地說希望派頓能在自己的喪禮上為他演唱這首歌。

當時正醉心埋首第N遍閱讀邱吉爾傳的派頓只是翻翻白眼，抖了抖被對方枕著而有些發麻的大腿，說著"你最好祈禱我老態龍鍾時還有力氣唱得動"之類的尖酸刻薄。

如果他能放下手中書本的話，或許能發覺那雙藍眼睛裡有些不一樣的東西。

那些你總能在遍嘗人生苦痛，再也撐不下去的人們身上看到的。

但他只是，無視了那些求救。

I made my baby cry

He tried hard to help me  
You know, he put me at ease  
And he loved me so naughty  
Made me weak in the knees  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on

I'm so hard to handle  
I'm selfish and I'm sad  
Now I've gone and lost the best baby  
That I ever had

歌詞裡的愛人至少盡力幫助了感到孤獨，格格不入的主角。

但自己，什麼也沒能為他做。

只能站立於此，徒勞的回想起那所剩不多的記憶。

在這個故事裡，他才是自私的那個。

然後阿斯特麗宣布了她將承襲瑞佛的意志，接續競選學生會長。

派頓幾乎被胸口那抹無名的焰火給灼傷。

是的，他仍一無所有。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

生活就像個婊子，總是喜歡在意想不到的時候搧你一巴掌。

除了宣布代替昏迷不醒的男友參選之外，阿斯特麗火速推出了完美無瑕，幾乎是"政治正確"化身的思凱作為副手，支持率一下竄升至和派頓只剩不到百分之七的差距。

並且按照支持度的上漲程度來看，不到一星期兩人的便會進入死亡交叉。

為選戰忙得焦頭爛額之際，那個人的身影偶而竟會浮現心頭。

這麼說或許蠻詭異的，畢竟瑞佛也沒真的死去，那些具象化到幾乎與真人無異的幻影有極大機率只存在派頓那與常人不同的腦袋之中，但男孩從未覺得這有什麼不對。

或許下意識裡，他也認為自己早就瘋了。

他們會肩並肩著四手聯彈，派頓依舊習慣與瑞佛-的幻影-商討對策，而對方總是以毫不具體、籠統的建議答覆。

黑髮男孩的那抹微笑也與一年前如出一轍，彷彿什麼也沒發生過。

但派頓已然開始想念對方。

幻覺再逼真，仍然隔著怎樣也觸不到的距離。

他無法欺騙自己，關於那些溫柔的，彷若春日細雨的撫觸，還有那輕巧卻深情的吻。

派頓儘管不願承認，但確實喜歡那雙總在自己髮梢打轉的，頑皮的手，雖然老是因為打擾了思緒而被自己斥責，但他真的......

......真的不介意這樣的打擾。

他想念那些。

幸好這些令人神傷的小時刻僅僅是忙碌選戰生活中的一點額外調劑，派頓仍有大把事務值得自己撓掉更多毛髮。

他必須假裝與愛麗絲分手，還得是被拋棄的那個，以情傷來博取廣大選民的同情。

這招聽來無腦，但綜觀歷史卻是屢試不爽。如同大眾品牌鮮奶油般，廉價，卻美味。

只能說，永遠別低估同情票的地位。

某些時刻裡派頓也會覺得這樣對艾麗絲不太公平，儘管兩人從小就視對方為征戰政壇的親密伴侶，但除此之外，男孩從未深思過他們之間缺少的火花。

他不在意自己是不是真的"愛"艾莉絲，畢竟，政客與他們的配偶之間的愛情通常都只是給選民的一點小回饋。看看希拉蕊和柯林頓，俗氣又危險的情感關係甚至可能害你與大位失之交臂。

於是派頓沒有回頭。

回頭去看看那位犧牲自己至此的可憐女孩的想法，如同抹了油的刀刃般，輕巧的從墨黑之心上溜過。

成功招募無限加入團隊的隔天，派頓聽說了那個人已暫時脫離險境，從加護病房轉回普通病房。

當然，對巴克利們來說，"普通病房"意味著全天三班制無縫接軌的高級看護，絕佳海景落地窗，以及西岸所能請到的最佳醫療團隊。

要成功探訪巴家仍昏迷不醒的獨生子，簡直比獲得名媛的派對邀請還難。

所幸沒什麼能難倒我們聖塔芭芭拉的明日之星。

派頓以一襲低調優雅，不失格調的穿著，捧著一束探訪必備，裡頭每個花種花語都帶有特別意涵的花束，用瑞佛好友的身分前往這處極為靜謐的私人療養所。

然後在病房門口碰上了阿斯特麗，精心準備的花束在兩人野貓般瘋狂的叫囂對峙中散落一地，純白桔梗和著雨後汙泥一同被踩碎在地。

病房嚴格禁止喧囂，這是狼狽的人們被山一樣的非洲裔警衛扔出院所門外時獲得的唯一警告。

派頓只來得及透過那半開合的房門瞥見一眼床上蒼白，裊無生氣的身影。

一切都是阿斯特麗的錯。他恨死了那個臭婊子。

這串不經意的小插曲或許影響了派頓近來因備選而飽受壓力，不甚穩定的心智。使得原本就有些神經質的男孩不顧旁人在場，在公開場合裡大聲咆哮著對同學的生命威脅。

隔天，阿斯特麗人間蒸發。

派頓再度成為可能命案的頭號嫌疑犯。

至於第一起犯罪的受害者，學生會長候選人仍時不時會看見僥倖逃離死亡的幻影。

無論過去或者將來，瑞佛始終是自己無法擁有的一切。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

派頓越來越常看見身邊的幻影。

他為此感到恐懼。

若說世有靈魂，當出竅之時越發長久，是否也代表著死期將近 ? 

將近一個月了，那具病床上的蒼白軀體對外界依舊不聞不問。

小鎮上越來越多人相信，那可憐的孩子恐怕得這樣過一生。

而瑞佛的家人也決定為他裝上氣切造口。

理智告訴自己，這遠遠是個比持續插管還要來得舒適、人道的決定，但在心底某個角落，派頓仍不時作著那脖子上大洞最終吞噬掉愛人的惡夢。

以候選人身份提出的-反槍枝-瑞佛法案無異於在大夥傷口上灑鹽，但人們樂於接受這樣的犧牲奉獻。

不要再有下一個瑞佛巴克利。他們說。

但即使禁了槍枝，那些失落無望的靈魂難道就能得著救贖 ? 

派頓清楚這不過只是政治操作，再多的政見，再遠大的承諾也喚不回迷失的青少年們。

這本該是政府的責任，但沒有人會在意這群毫無投票權的孩子，握有權力的大人永遠也不會懂，那樣無人理解的痛苦。

父母們始終以為，給孩子吃飽穿暖，衣食無虞，這群小兔崽子就該平安長大，像澆了水的麥子般瘋長，而非不知感激的抱怨。

自殺防治 ? 那是輸家的玩意。看看第三世界捱餓受凍的可憐人，你們啊，真是被寵壞的一代。

他的瑞佛大抵是被這樣的世界害死的。

儘管身旁始終掛著友善笑容的形體安慰自己，這不是誰的錯，但派頓很清楚，終有一天坐上大位時，青少年議題恐怕也只會在抽屜櫃底積灰。

畢竟，孩子是沒有投票權的。

人們寧願為著幾百鎂的老人年金爭論不休。

他不是個好人，但某些微小的光輝時刻裡，派頓仍希望自己能作些什麼。

為著不被看見的聲音。

為著那些年尚未萌芽卻早已死去的情感。

他是自私的。

卻也是博愛的。

要說屁股上那槍帶來的瀕死體驗改變了什麼，恐怕只有派頓自己知道。

如同所有鬧劇的開端，整場選舉在荒謬的棄權中結束。

派頓最終獲得了朝思暮想的大位，但無人得勝。

像所有沒能在國會中獲取過半席次的執政黨一般，學生會主席幾乎就是個被架空的虛名。

毫無民意基礎的首領又怎能令人折服。

不但沒半個校委會成員關心派頓的提議，連自己的小小內閣也幾乎分崩離析。

最終發覺身邊副手才是妄圖謀殺自己的罪犯，倒也已經不令人意外了。

在這滿是謊言的世界裡，似乎只有那個純白世界裡的擁抱是唯一真實。

一連串爆出的醜聞讓原先觸手可及的總統大夢瞬間粉碎。家人、朋友，派頓已經沒什麼好失去的。

男孩於是將自己埋首於音樂劇中，如若說高中生涯有何值得回憶，大概也就是那幾首曲子了。

公演結束當天，他終於再度鼓起勇氣，去探望那臥床的......好友。

肌肉逐漸流失的手臂看來細瘦而蒼白，與記憶裡擁住自己的厚實臂膀天差地別。

派頓溫柔曲起無意識之人的無名指和小指，握住那略顯冰涼的掌心，將伸直的食指和中指抵住自己太陽穴。

"碰。"

他說著。

"會很痛嗎 ? "

他問著。

一抹蒼白的微笑拂過嘴角。

"如果能有來生，當我的第一先生吧。"

毋須詢問意見，他清楚那人始終會笑著，寵著自己。

"下輩子啊。"

END

【尾聲】

2019初春，市政前廣場，紐約州參議員冷冷注視著一群毛都沒長齊的小雞。

加州某座私人療養院裡，沉睡多時的王子緩緩張開雙眼。

TURE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讓我們一起等待第二季www


End file.
